


Sieć bezprzewodowa dostępna

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Nie znaleziono problemów z połączeniem.[jesień 2009]





	Sieć bezprzewodowa dostępna

Kusanagi Izumo nie należał do ludzi pozwalających sobie na kaprysy. Miał praktyczne podejście do życia i od eksperymentów preferował sprawdzone rozwiązania. Jednak z drugiej strony cechowała go niewielka doza niefrasobliwości, dlatego czasami zdarzało mu się robić coś, czego się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Kiedy pewnego dnia chłopcy wpadli do baru, zbici w ciasne kółko, zaciekawiony zajrzał im przez ramię. Najwyraźniej oglądali nowego palmtopa Chitosego.

– Co robicie?

– O, Kusanagi-san. Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię najnowsze technologie.

Ciężko nazwać to „zainteresowaniem”; Kusanagi jak każdy przeciętny człowiek używał palmtopa na co dzień, ale nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej wagi do większości jego funkcji. Nawet gdyby posiadał nowy model, pewnie nie wykorzystywałby jego potencjału w większym stopniu niż obecnie.

A jednak, z niewiadomego powodu – może była to chęć dopasowania się do młodzieży, może zwykła ciekawość, a może coś jeszcze innego – następnego dnia Kusanagi udał się do dzielnicy elektroniki, by obejrzeć najnowsze modele palmtopów.

Nie był tu obcy, nie czuł się nieodpowiednio. Zachodził tu już wcześniej, gdy kupował obecnego palmtopa (4 lata temu) oraz lepszą kasę fiskalną do baru HOMRA (2 lata temu). Mimo to ilość różnych półek i ogrom konkurencyjnych produktów sprawił, że Kusanagiemu zakręciło się w głowie.

Starając się wyglądać możliwie jak najnaturalniej, Kusanagi skierował się do działu z palmtopami, który zajmował niezłą część sklepu. Udawał, że coś ogląda, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czym oprócz wyglądu różnią się konkretne modele. Jak nazywał się palmtop Chitose…? Nawet pamiętając markę, nie umiał go odnaleźć. Nie uśmiechało mu się też proszenie o pomoc niewątpliwie miłej obsługi, bo nie wiedział, o co miałby zapytać.

Sfrustrowany, Kusanagi zaczął żałować skierowania swoich kroków do tego sklepu. Musiał wstąpić w niego jakiś demon, przyćmić mu umysł. Zamiast się wygłupiać powinien wrócić do baru i zająć się obowiązkami.

Już zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle ujrzał przy półce z laptopami znajomą sylwetkę.

Boleśnie niski wzrost, krótkie czarne włosy i ubiór w tymże kolorze. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że stała tam Kayano Isola, znana także jako X-Ray.

Kusanagi zawahał się. Z początku nie był do niej zbyt przychylnie nastawiony, nie ufał sławnej z plotek hakerce. Ostatecznie jednak jej pomoc zakończyła wszystkie problemy, a nawet rozpoczęła dziwaczną, dłuższą znajomość Isoli z Czerwonym Klanem. Totsuka, jak to miał w zwyczaju, umiał zjednać sobie każdego, i Isola nie była wyjątkiem. Skoro tak, nieufność Kusanagiego także stopniowo topniała.

A teraz jej obecność w tym sklepie mogła być darem od bogów dla niezbyt połapanego w technologii Kusanagiego.

Postanowił spróbować. Podszedł do działu z laptopami i, znalazłszy się na odległość ramienia od Isoli, chrząknął, by jej nie wystraszyć.

– Cześć.

Isola odwróciła głowę; na widok Kusanagiego jej twarz na ułamek sekundy przybrała zaskoczoną ekspresję. Pewnie nie spodziewała się ujrzeć go tutaj. Sam się tego nie spodziewał.

– Kusanagi-san – skinęła głową na powitanie, co jednak wyglądało wyjątkowo komicznie, bo dzieliło ich, na oko, jakieś 35 centymetrów wzrostu.

– Wybacz, że przeszkadzam ci w zakupach. Jeśli masz trochę czasu, może byś mi pomogła…? – zaczął ostrożnie Kusanagi.

– Pomogła?

– Chcę kupić palmtopa, ale nie wiem, jakiego wybrać – przyznał. – Ty znasz się na tym o niebo lepiej ode mnie. W ramach podziękowań sprowadzę dla ciebie z Kioto herbatę, jaką tylko będziesz chciała. Co ty na to?

To rzekłszy, Kusanagi uśmiechnął się najłagodniej, jak potrafił. Przynajmniej w ten sposób chciał udobruchać Isolę, bo właściwie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Wydawała się spokojną, poważną, nieco wycofaną osobą, słowem – przeciwieństwo większości członków Homry. Ale kto wie, jaka stawała się, gdy coś szło nie po jej myśli?

Jednak Isola tylko zamrugała, po czym skinęła głową. I tyle.

– Czemu nie. I tak tylko się rozglądałam, więc mogę ci pomóc, Kusanagi-san.

– Naprawdę? – Kusanagi dobrą chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć. – Ratujesz mi życie.

Jeszcze raz przytaknąwszy, Isola ruszyła w kierunku działu z palmtopami, a Kusanagi potulnie podążył za nią. Był zdany na jej łaskę, ale właściwie nie czuł się przez to źle. Stanowiło to dla niego nowe, ciekawe doświadczenie.

Stanęli pomiędzy półkami pełnymi palmtopów, a Isola zaczęła wyjaśniać.

– Przy kupowaniu urządzenia tego typu jedną z ważniejszych cech jest prędkość procesora. Im wyższa, tym palmtop jest szybszy. Pamięć RAM także jest ważna, ponieważ to w niej przechowywane są dane aktualnie otwartych programów. Oczywiście im lepszy procesor i RAM, tym wyższa cena.

– Nie musi być bardzo dobry. Wystarczy mi coś pośrodku.

– Resztę rzeczy wybieramy w zależności od potrzeb. Jeśli robisz dużo zdjęć, potrzebujesz dobrego aparatu, a może nawet dwóch. Przyda ci się też spora ilość pamięci na dysku twardym i możliwość umieszczenia karty pamięci zewnętrznej. Poza tym warto zwrócić uwagę na rozdzielczość ekranu i ilość kolorów.

– Ach, nie robię aż tyle zdjęć. Zdarza się raz na jakiś czas.

– W takim razie jeżeli często korzystasz z internetu, przyda się obsługa 4G i 5G, a także silna bateria. Opcja Hotspot pozwala zaś udostępniać sieć innym użytkownikom.

– Niee, nie potrzebuję tego, internetu używam sporadycznie.

– …Kusanagi-san, w takim razie po co właściwie potrzebny ci nowy palmtop?

Pod podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Isoli Kusanagi nagle poczuł się bardzo bezbronny. Cóż, sam był sobie winien – nie wydarzyłoby się to, gdyby nie irracjonalna chęć dotknięcia nowoczesnej technologii.

– Właściwie to… – zaczął, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt niepewnie. – Szczerze mówiąc, używam palmtopa głównie do kontaktowania się. Mam swój sprawdzony sprzęt od kilku lat, ale wczoraj zobaczyłem, jak chłopaki w barze bawią się najnowszym palmtopem i chyba mi się udzieliło.

Po chwili milczenia Isola pokiwała głową.

– Rozumiem. Więc po prostu szukasz gadżetu.

– Cóż…

Kusanagi nie zaprzeczył, koszmarnie zawstydzony. Isola jednak nie skomentowała tej konkluzji w żaden sposób, a jedynie odparła rzeczowo:

– Mam pewien pomysł na niezbyt zaawansowanego palmtopa, który został wydany całkiem niedawno i odpowiadałby twoim kryteriom.

– …Nie, to chyba jednak nie dla mnie. Wybacz, zmarnowałem ci tylko czas – Kusanagi skłonił przepraszająco głowę. Zażenowanie, jakie w tamtej chwili odczuwał, nie dało się opisać słowami. Pal sześć własny wybryk, ale czemu musiał wygłupić się przed Isolą?

– Jesteś pewien, że się nie zdecydujesz? Przedział cenowy jest całkiem przyjazny.

– Nie chodzi o pieniądze, po prostu to bez sensu. Powinienem wracać. Dostaniesz obiecaną herbatę.

Z tymi słowami Kusanagi odwrócił się, by odejść. Nie odwracał się, ale czuł wywiercające mu dziurę na plecach spojrzenie Isoli. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy opuścił sklep.

Może do tej herbaty dorzuci jakieś ciasto. I obiad. Inaczej jego skołatane sumienie nie zazna spokoju.


End file.
